Getting Yugi With Yami
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Puzzleshipping experiment. Yugi and Yami want to be together but don't make any moves. What can Marik and Malik do to change that? Yaoi and some mild language, I think.


_Another experimentation! Wait, is that even a word...? Oh well, this is my Yami/Yugi pairing, and yet again, I was bored. Let's see what comes from this, shall we?_

_Obvious, pointless, crappy disclaimer-Refi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of that bullcrap._

_

* * *

  
_

It was a, for want of a better word and perhaps some of Bakura's language, crappy day in Domino City. It had started foggy in the morning, and by midday, it was pouring torrential rain despite the forecasts telling of bright skies and warm days.

"Biggest load of bullcrap I ever heard," Bakura muttered, looking out of the window. Everyone had piled into Yugi's house when it started raining. By everyone, that was Yugi himself, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Seto, Téa, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Marik and Malik. Fitting that many people into Yugi's living room wasn't easy, but they all managed it somehow.

"Who knows, it might clear up a little later on," Téa said brightly, tugging Serenity closer to her and hugging her close. Surprisingly, Joey hadn't minded Téa dating his sister, and cared even less that she liked girls over guys. In fact, he had just laughed at it and said it was better than her going with Kaiba. That was just a plot to get Seto for himself, as he managed a few days later.

Bakura rolled his deep brown eyes. "Why do you have to be so damn optimistic, woman?" he sighed, sliding off the windowsill and going back to Ryou, sitting down next to him and letting his hikari lay his head in his lap. As you can gather, everyone is dating someone else in the room. Ryou and Bakura, Joey and Seto, Téa and Serenity, Duke and Tristan, Marik and Malik. Everyone, that is, except Yugi and Yami. They were sat next to each other, but Yami was busy talking to Malik, and Yugi had his legs curled beneath him, and was avidly playing on his PSP. Every so often, when the other wasn't looking, they would glance at each other and sometimes sigh.

"God, how obvious is it that they fancy the pants off each other?" Marik whispered in Malik's ear. Malik grinned and held up a finger to Yami, telling him he'd be a moment, and pulled Marik closer to whisper to him.

"It must be hard for them, eh?"

"Yeah."

"So, I think we should be nice guys. And get them together."

Marik raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You, a nice guy? Don't make me laugh, Malik."

"Baby, you know we could do this," Malik purred, kissing down Marik's neck and stroking his hair. "Come on. I don't think it's fair that we're all together and they're not, especially since they like each other so much."

"Hmmm...you've got a point," Marik said, pushing Malik off him before he got aroused. "How shall we do that, though?"

Malik thought for a moment. "Well..." He turned away for a moment, seemingly watching Bakura kiss Ryou. "I'm not sure, I'm not good with this. How was it that you got me?"

"Um...I waited till you got out of the shower, pounced on you and dragged you to the bedroom. But I don't think that'll work in this case."

"True. Well, I suppose we could play a game with them or something."

"Such as?"

Malik turned to his lover, grinning again. "Truth or Dare never did anyone any harm. Except that time we forced Duke to run out onto the street naked."

Marik creased up laughing. That little trick had Duke arrested for indecent exposure. Malik laughed as well. "Yeah...Truth or Dare, I think."

~*~

Ten minutes later, they were all sat comfortably; Ryou snuggled up to Bakura, Serenity in Téa's lap, Tristan leaning back into Duke, Seto stroking the hair back Joey's face as he lay with his head in his lap, and Malik with his arms round Marik. Yugi and Yami had not moved, though when everyone had moved to hold their lovers, Malik had noticed Yami throw a look of longing to Yugi.

"Who goes first?" Joey asked.

"I think that Malik should go first," Ryou replied. "He thought this up."

Malik grinned. "Okay, I pick Yami. Truth or Dare?"

Yami shifted to look at Malik, licking his lips slowly in thought. Finally, he said, "I pick Dare, Malik."

Malik smirked. "Okay, I dare you to...take Yugi's shirt off."

Yami blanched. Yugi gasped. Everyone else giggled. Malik folded his arms. "I'm waiting, Yami. I'm sure Yugi is too."

Yami bit his lip and turned back to Yugi. Yugi by comparison had flushed scarlet. Yami looked at Yugi questioningly, and Yugi nodded. Sighing, Yami reached out, hooked his thumbs under Yugi's black vest, and lifted it up and over his head. His eyes raked over Yugi's chest for a moment, but then he looked away quickly and heaved a sigh. "Okay, Malik. Is it my turn?"

"It is indeed," Malik replied, winding Marik's hair round his fingers, watching Yugi. Yugi was staring at Yami with something close to lust in his eyes.

"Right...I choose Ryou."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Truth."

"Wimp," Bakura muttered. Ryou shoved him, pouting.

"Shut up! So, Yami?"

"Okay then...is there anyone in this room that you would like to go out with? Bakura doesn't count."

Ryou mumbled his answer, but nobody heard him. "Sorry, didn't catch that, Ryou."

"Marik..."

"What?"

"MARIK!" Ryou yelled. "Okay?"

Marik gasped. Malik just laughed. "Sorry, Ryou. He's mine."

"Don't get any ideas, Ishtar," Bakura growled, pulling Ryou back to him.

"Like I would." Marik rolled his kohl-rimmed eyes. "Okay then, Ryou, your pick."

Ryou nodded. "Right. My turn. And I choose...Marik."

"Dare. Do your worst, kid."

"Hmmm...who's the person who dislikes you the most in here...Bakura."

"Why do I come into this?" Bakura protested.

"Well, you don't like Marik because he tricked you by saying he'd give you the Rod, and he never did. So...Marik, kiss Bakura."

Both Marik's mouth and Bakura's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking, Ryou! I can't kiss your boyfriend!"

"Just do it. And with tongue too."

Bakura shuddered, but beckoned Marik over. Marik closed his eyes and clenched his fists for a moment, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Bakura, parting his lips with his tongue and pushing it inside. Bakura shuddered again but responded to the kiss hesitantly. Marik pulled away and wiped his lips, then sat down again. Bakura jumped up and ran upstairs to make himself sick. The girls groaned at the harsh retching sounds and covered their ears. Malik, as he did with most things, just laughed. Marik scowled.

"I'm sure I'm not that bad at kissing..."

"You're not," Malik said softly, turning Marik to face him and kissing him. "Of course you're not."

Bakura returned downstairs a few minutes later, looking very pale. Ryou reached out and pulled him into his arms, and Bakura rested his head weakly on Ryou's shoulder. "You idiot, why did you do that?" Ryou asked quietly, stroking Bakura's back.

"Fucking hell, Ryou! I just kissed _Ishtar!"_

Marik pouted. "Right. My turn. Yami."

"Me again..." Yami sighed. "Okay then...dare again."

"Fair enough...hmmm...I dare you to...put a hand down Yugi's pants."

"Why are you picking on me-ahh!" Yugi's protest was cut off into a choked groan as Yami plunged his hand down Yugi's leather pants and brushed his length, which immediately started to throb. The boys spluttered with laughter, the girls wolf-whistled. Yami pulled his hand out, looking embarrassed, and shifted away.

"My pick again...Téa."

"Oh! Okay then. And I go for...Truth."

"Spoilsport," Yami laughed. "Right. Have you and Serenity ever had a threesome, and if so, who with?"

Téa blushed, as did Serenity. "Well, you couldn't really call it a threesome as it was three girls...but it was Mai."

"Fucking hell!" Joey spluttered. "Serenity!"

Serenity stammered, "Joey, I-I dunno w-what I was doing...b-but I liked it!"

Seto grabbed Joey's shoulders and forced him back down. "Let her have her fun, Joey."

"Fine."

"My turn!" Téa chirped. She could tell what Marik and Malik were up to by their identical evil smirks and stifled giggles. "And I go for...Yami."

Yami groaned and Yugi smacked his forehead. "Dare," Yami muttered. "I'm no wimp."

"Kiss Yugi on the lips!" Téa smirked, almost the same as Marik and Malik's approving smirks. This time, Yugi looked slightly hopeful, and sat up a little straighter. Yami leaned in and cupped Yugi's face in his hands before brushing his lips softly against his. Yugi shivered and pressed against Yami, deepening the kiss, clutching him desperately. Everyone else watched the two as they kissed passionately, Yami's hands leaving Yugi's face and caressing his still bare chest, Yugi groaning at his touch.

Yami slowly pulled away and gazed into Yugi's sparkling eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Yugi's eyes filled with tears of happiness, and he hugged Yami tight.

"I love you too!"

Holding Yugi to his chest, Yami turned his head to look at Marik and Malik, who were in the process of kissing as well. "Hey, you two."

They stopped kissing, but kept their lips together. "Hm?" Malik mumbled, opening his eyes.

"You set me up, didn't you? You bastards," Yami laughed. Malik shrugged, but smiled and went back to kissing Marik. Yami dropped his gaze back to Yugi and kissed his forehead. "I should have told you sooner, Yugi..."

"It's okay," Yugi replied. "I know now. As long as we're together, it's alright."

"Good." Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi again.

* * *

_Well, that was a crappy ending...I expect lots of lovely reviews though! No flames please! I have a wife and kids...wait, what? I'm fifteen and female... xD xD See ya!_


End file.
